


[MIX] For the Roses

by knight_tracer



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fanmix, mix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmix based on ionthesparrow's hockeybigbang story - For the Roses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[MIX] For the Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For the Roses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680658) by [ionthesparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionthesparrow/pseuds/ionthesparrow). 



> Cover art by fire_juggler.

Download Link: [Zip](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Mix/For%20the%20Roses.zip)

Track List:

1) Extraordinary - Clean Bandit Feat. Sharna Bass  
2) The One I Want - The Pierces  
3) Momentum- The Hush Sound  
4) Laura - Bat For Lashes  
5) The First Taste - Fiona Apple  
6) Summertime Sadness - Angel Haze  
7) Thunder Road - Bruce Springsteen  
8) Rather Be - Clean Bandit Feat. Jess Glynne)  
9) At Least I'm Not As Sad (As I Used To Be) - Fun.  
10) We All Try - Frank Ocean  
11) Better Than Love - Hurts  
12) Strangers - Empires  
13) Monsters - The Pierces  
14) Are You Out There - Dar Williams  
15) Landslide - Dixie Chicks  
16) I Can Let Go Now - Alison Krauss & Union station  
17) You Could Be Happy - Snow Patrol  
18) Out Here Alone - Steve Carlson  
19) Midnight Land - Empires  
20) Born To Run - Bruce Springsteen  



End file.
